


L'ultimo Halloween

by GReina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Baby Harry Potter, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Child Harry Potter, Death, Established James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Evil Voldemort (Harry Potter), F/M, First War with Voldemort, Halloween, Heavy Angst, Hurts So Good, James Potter & Lily Evans Potter Die, James Potter Dies, Jily Challenge, Lily Evans Potter Dies, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), One Shot, POV James Potter, Sad, Sad Ending, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27327496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GReina/pseuds/GReina
Summary: 31. ottobre. 1981.POV - James Potter.
Relationships: James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, James/Lily
Kudos: 1





	L'ultimo Halloween

Tredici mesi. Da tredici mesi ormai lui, Lily ed Harry erano costretti a restare chiusi in casa senza neanche la possibilità di uscire in giardino, e per un iperattivo come James quella monotonia era già da tempo diventata più sfiancante della più ardua delle battaglie.

Le notizie del mondo esterno arrivavano loro solo attraverso le più-che-rare visite di Silente e le toccate e fuga di Peter. James scriveva quasi ogni giorno a Sirius chiedendo di essere messo al corrente della situazione, ma l’amico divagava già alle prime righe e impiegava tutto il resto dalla pergamena a chiedere del suo figlioccio. A James, quindi, non rimaneva che lamentarsi nella lettera successiva senza la possibilità di uscire ed afferrare per il colletto suo fratello per urlargli in faccia che – come diceva il detto babbano – non voleva _la pillola addolcita_.

La maggior parte del tempo, comunque, James la passava in relativa tranquillità. Lo spettro della Profezia che incombeva sopra suo figlio era sempre presente, ma Lily era in grado di oscurarlo e di fargli tornare il buon umore. Harry, poi, era una scoperta continua e James non smetteva mai di provare orgoglio per il solo fatto di esserne il genitore.

Quella mattina, però, James si era svegliato di malumore. Era il primo Halloween in cui Harry era abbastanza grande per poter fare _dolcetto o scherzetto_ ma, ovviamente, non c’era possibilità che ciò accadesse. Lily non aveva impiegato molto a capire che qualcosa non andasse, ed ancora meno a capire cosa fosse quel qualcosa.

“Ci sarà il prossimo anno.” gli aveva detto. James aveva sorriso, ma in cuor suo non aveva potuto fare a meno di provare dei dubbi

 _“Ci sarà davvero?”_ si chiedeva. Guardando fuori dalla finestra, il mago poteva vedere i vicini preparare le proprie abitazioni per quella sera; li vedeva uscire per rientrare poco dopo con una grande busta in mano, forse piena di dolcetti; vedeva i bambini correre in giro sorridenti; i genitori che li seguivano con gli occhi; l’ansia messa da parte, almeno quel giorno, all’insegna di un po’ di divertimento. Ma non in Casa Potter. Lì, reclusi com’erano da più di un anno, non potevano mai abbassare la guardia.

“È sfiancante.” James aveva confessato a Lily continuando a guardare fuori “Doversi limitare a guardare fuori dalla finestra e sapere di non poter fare niente.” Lily gli si era avvicinata e l’aveva baciato sulla testa

“Lo so.” aveva risposto. Poi aveva sospirato prima di aggiungere: “Batilda dovrebbe passare domani per il thé.” James non era riuscito a nascondere una smorfia al pensiero che quei momenti con la vecchia vicina fossero quanto più per loro si avvicinasse allo spezzare la monotonia. “Potremmo chiederle di dire a Silente di restituirti il Mantello. Così almeno potresti uscire per qualche ora.” James, fino ad allora seduto sul davanzale della finestra, era scattato in piedi per fissare la moglie. Uscire di casa, in quel momento, era una delle cose che voleva più al mondo, ma ce n’era almeno una che la batteva:

“Non se ne parla!” aveva risposto “Stiamo uniti. Non vi lascio.” proteggere la propria famiglia era l’unica ragione che lo aiutava a rimanere chiuso lì senza impazzire, ed avrebbe continuato per altri dieci anni e di più se solo fosse stato necessario. Lily aveva sorriso, come se si fosse aspettata quella risposta

“Allora andiamo a preparare un pranzo speciale per Harry!” gli aveva detto “È Halloween dopotutto!”.

Avevano passato il resto della giornata a cucinare e ad ingozzarsi di leccornie. James era tornato di buon’umore e quando si ritrovarono tutti e tre in soggiorno a far giocare Harry con il suo piccolo manico da scopa, l’uomo non ebbe nessun rimpianto. Finché fossero rimasti insieme, tutto sarebbe andato bene.

Poi, lo aveva percepito nello stesso istante in cui l’aveva fatto Lily, qualcuno era entrato nel perimetro della casa. Solo tre persone conoscevano il loro indirizzo: Silente, Batilda e Peter, e solo l’ultimo era in grado di invitare qualcun altro ad entrare. James aveva passato giusto un secondo a credere che uno dei tre fosse venuto a fargli visita per cortesia, subito dopo era scattato in piedi ed aveva capito. Il _Custode Segreto_ non era l’unica difesa della casa, ma chiunque ci fosse là fuori stava buttando giù ogni incantesimo protettivo.

“È lui!” aveva guardato Lily, nel suo sguardo lo stesso terrore che regnava in quello del marito “Prendi Harry e scappa!”

“Ma-!”

“Non c’è tempo! Corri! Io tenterò di trattenerlo!” Lily aveva stretto Harry ed era corsa di sopra mentre James correva alla porta, e fu solo quando Lord Voldemort la spalancò che l’uomo si rese conto di essere disarmato. Aveva lasciato la propria bacchetta in cucina, ed era corso alla porta senza pensare. Non ebbe il tempo neanche di ragionare, non quello di pensare a come bloccarlo senza, non quello per buttarglisi addosso con il proprio corpo.

Un raggio di luce verde aveva lasciato la bacchetta di Voldemort e si era abbattuto su di lui, e mentre il suo corpo cadeva come fosse una marionetta senza più fili, il suo sguardo ormai spento correva alle scale

“Harry… Lily…” fu il suo ultimo pensiero.

James Potter morì, e non seppe mai se la stessa sorte sarebbe toccata anche a loro.


End file.
